


That 'I think we should have another' prompt

by ofstormsandwolves



Series: That tumblr prompts series [33]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babies, Children, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstormsandwolves/pseuds/ofstormsandwolves
Summary: Alec and Rose discuss the future





	That 'I think we should have another' prompt

“I think we should have another.”

Rose blinked, and looked round at her partner who was sat beside her at the patio table.

“Yeah?” she asked after a moment, turning her gaze back to where their two year old son was running around after Ellie’s boy Fred. 

Despite the six year age gap between the boys, they seemed to get on well, with eight year old Fred intent on teaching little Albert how to play football, and it was the third weekend in a row where they’d met up with Ellie and Fred for a playdate.

“Yeah,” Alec said quietly, nodding although he didn’t look at Rose as he spoke. “Unless you don’t want to.”

He did look at her then, and he looked uncertain. Worried. Rose reached over and entwined her fingers with his.

“Another kid with you? I’d love it, Alec,” she told him softly. “But do you think Daisy would mind?”

Alec shrugged then. Daisy was nearly twenty, and still lived in Broadchurch with Alec and Rose mostly, when she wasn’t away at university.

“I don’t think so,” Alec admitted after a moment. “Besides, we’d always said we’d like more than one child. Albert’s two now, and it doesn’t have to be right away, but I don’t want another big age gap like there is between Daisy and Albert.”

Before Rose could ask if he was really sure, though, Ellie came out of her house, two bottles of juice under her arms and three cups of tea in her hands.

“Here we go!” she announced with a grin as she set the mugs down on the table. “Boys, there’s juice here if you want it.”

Fred came running over to collect the bottles of juice, two year old Albert hurrying after him.

Ellie settled herself into a chair around her patio table then, on the other side of Rose. She grinned at them. “What were you two talking about? Looked exciting!”

Alec sighed. “Nothing, Miller,” he told her, watching as Fred opened the bottle of juice for Albert and handed it to the toddler.

Ellie smirked at him. “Didn’t look like nothing,” she told him, before transferring her gaze to Rose instead. “Go on, Rose! You’ll tell me, won’t you?”

Rose bit her lip, glancing at Alec again. But he didn’t look as reluctant as she’d expected him to. Instead, there was a hint of a smile on his face. Ellie leaned forward in anticipation.

“We were thinking of, maybe, trying for another baby,” Rose admitted quietly after a few moments.

At that, Ellie squealed excitedly, clapping her hands and bouncing a little in her seat. Across the garden, both Fred and Albert looked over in confusion, but were soon once more distracted by the football. Alec rolled his eyes at Ellie’s reaction, but he was smiling all the same.

“Alright, Miller, keep it together,” he told her. “We’re only thinking about it for now.”

“But you’re seriously considering it?” Ellie asked excitedly.

Rose grinned at their friend. “Yeah, we are. We’d always said we’d like Albie to have some brothers or sisters to play with. And we know he’s got Daisy, but we’d like him to have at least a sibling or two nearer his age. We haven’t properly discussed it recently, but as Alec said, Albie’s two, and it might take me a while to get pregnant anyway. It took a while with Albie in the first place.”

At that, Ellie’s smile faded a little. She’d known it had taken them a while to conceive Albert, nearly fifteen months of trying, and it had taken its toll on both Rose and Alec. While the end result had been more than worth waiting for, it hadn’t made all those negative pregnancy tests and long months any easier.

“That’s why we’re starting to think about it now, though,” Alec’s voice broke through Ellie’s thoughts. “If it takes as long as it did with Albie, he’ll most likely be in nursery by the time the baby’s born. If it happens sooner, well…” He shrugged at that, taking a moment to watch his son across the garden.

“If it happens sooner,” Rose concluded for him, “even better.”


End file.
